Th Doctor's funeral
by WholockPotterjay
Summary: Just a short view of what I think the Doctor's funeral would look like. This was an English assignment, which had to be written in 3rd person, and in a very objective way, therefore I foccused more on the actual ceremony than the details. Enjoy and please review :)


Trenzalore wasn't exactly the most mesmerizing of places, even though many would believe that such a place would be an extremely beautiful place where all the soldiers rest. This being the planet on which all the great warriors and soldiers from the universe are known to be buried, few people really come here, for few truly accept the fact that these heroes are gone and not there to protect them anymore. Trenzalore being a battlefield graveyard was full of fallen soldiers from all the greatest planets of the universe, every single possible and impossible sort of beings were buried here, everything from the ancient Vondraxes, to the great Time Lords and Daleks. Each gravestone having a different size, some stood out for being as tall as 3 metres, others smaller than half a metre. Since Trenzalore was a battlefield graveyard, the bigger the gravestone, the higher the rank of the soldier buried there. Each gravestone had its own authentic design, and no one was the same as the gravestone besides them.

The attendants of the funeral that is to take place that evening had only just started arriving, hundreds of space ships flying around Trenzalore, hundreds of different species come to attend the last journey of the man that was their ally, their enemy, the man who saved them, the man who showed them the way, or the man who made them what they are today. Spaceships of every shape and colour imaginable would float around the planet, though very few creatures actually went down on the land. Some of them didn't dare to go that close to this man, and others couldn't bare the thought being so close to him now that he wasn't. All these species gathered here to say one last goodbye to the man that mended the universe, the man they all knew as "The Doctor".

Even the Greatest leaders of the universe had shown up to this event, they were indeed the ones who had made all the arrangements for it. The Doctor as had been told by his last companion had only one last wish, that being that with the passing away of the last Time Lord, the last remains of the time war are to be gone from the universe, which will have been rid of the burden brought on itself by the war that killed the two greatest civilizations in the whole universe, the Daleks and the Time Lords.

After a short time, the last of the people on the guest list had arrived, his last companion. There had been a lot of controversy as to what would happen to the TARDIS, the Doctor's greatest possession, but eventually, it had been agreed that the blue police box, that was bigger on the inside and indeed the greatest and most advanced ship in the universe will be left in Trenzalore, as the Doctor's very own tomb.

Only about a dozen people had gathered around the entrance to the tomb, including the great leaders which had agreed it best that it would be forbidden for anyone else to come down, and get too close to the Doctor's remains. As the Doctor had once mentioned, a time Lord's body is a miracle, even a dead one, the wrong words heard by the wrong people might just bring to the universe exactly what the Doctor wanted to abolish along with his death. In front of the tomb, an altar like structure had been built, out of wood, and on top of it, on a beautifully carved platform, the remains of the Doctor lay, wrapped in a cloth, that was as bright as the brightest of the suns the Doctor had encountered, and as beautiful and defying as the often encountered weeping angels.

The great leaders consisted of the representative that had been sent to represent the 3rd Great Empire of the Human race (a rather short blond man, who seemed no older than forty), a representative for the Silurian race (A lizard like woman, wearing a long black dress),a representative of the Sontarans (a really short potato-faced man) and a representative of the Khaleds (a tall man, with a greenish crimpled face).

With no time to spare, the Doctor's funeral began, the representative of the Third great human empire stepped forward, to say a few words about the Doctor before his remains were to be cremated (another measure to keep any intruders away from the miracle that a time lord's body can be).

"The Doctor, Doctor, Doctor Who? The name that this man was known under, and with a mysterious past that few know the truth about, he's the reason for the extinction of many species out there, but also the man who save hundreds more. The last of the Time Lord's and one of the bravest heroes of the universe is the reason we are all gathered here today, to say one last goodbye to, and thank him for all he did, which was save people until the very last moment of his life.

He had shown himself to us with many different faces, each time bringing something new to himself and to ourselves as well, I had the privilege to know this man myself, but the people who knew him better than anyone else were his companions. Certain individuals luckier than any person or being could get would have the chance to save entire civilizations along with him, and he would always tell them "All of time and space, everywhere and anywhere, every single star that ever was or ever will be, where do you want to start?" Well Doctor, now it's our turn to say this to you, do Doctor, where do you want to start?"

There was a moment of silence, not a sound to be heard for miles around, nothing but the quiet murmur of the engines of the spaceships around them. Thousands of beings watching this exact moment, and none of them could be heard, peace and quiet, exactly what the Doctor had fought for his entire life. A man of the Sontaran race stepped forward, with lit torch, and set it down at the edge of the great Platform set up in front of them. The fire spread out fast, and soon it was so large it could be seen with the bare eye even by the furthest away ships. It was a beautiful sight to look at yet, and such mournful one at the same time. It was incredible to watch how the death of the greatest man in the universe could be so mesmerizing, but no matter how beautiful the sight was no one was smiling, no one really seemed to enjoy this sight, for they all knew that this sight only meant that it was finally over.

At last, the fire burned out and the remains of what once was the Doctor were taken inside the TARDIS, and left on a tall marble platform, made especially for the Doctor, with his greatest adventures carved on to it. The whole TARDIS had been filled up with the millions of memorial gifts that had been sent from all the corners of the universe, from every single person and being that the Doctor had ever helped, and is now resting inside the TARDIS, which no one can enter unless they utter his real name, which is a secret that had died along with the Doctor.


End file.
